Onyx and Garnet Lovers Unfaithful
by Beloved Shinigami
Summary: Grell and Sebastian are lovers. Problem is, Grell cant control himself when it comes to sex. This and Sebastian is forced out of his loyalty by his young master, Ceil. How will things work out in the end?
1. Unfaithful

Grell sat quietly on the window sill, watching the rain fall silently down to the ground. Emerald eyes watched blankly, ignoring the voice yelling at him from across the library. "Sutcliffe! Grell Sutcliffe Get back to work!" There came the annoying voice once more. But, the voice was a sting in the redhead's thigh. Both annoying and intoxicating in one single tone. How could one man be so horrifying and handsome at the same time? Such a man was dangerous. The darker haired shinigami came storming up to the younger male, fuming with anger at the younger's laziness. "Grell why are you slacking off?!" The darker haired male barked. "William. Do you think Sebastian will ever love me?"

"No." was William's simple answer. The older fixed his glasses with a single gloved finger, eyes fixed on the redhead. Garnet colored hair shifted some as Grell turned to face his superior. "You're a jerk." Grell smiled. Will sighed, placing a hand on the younger shinigami's cheek. "As if you care." He huffed, pulling Grell down into a light kiss. The redhead blushed lightly. "Ok. I like it." He smiled and sat back up. A sigh slipped from Grell's soft peach lips. "At least I know you'll care for me." He whispered. "No. you're only my toy. I have no other use for you." Will growled. Grell rolled his eyes and chuckled. "What ever. You know you love me."

Three knocks on the door and entered a tall, dark, and handsome man, only around the age of 25 or so. He carried a plate of a small chocolate and strawberry parfait on a shined silver plate, some brand of old English tea and a small polished silver tea cup. "Bo-chan." cooed the man, a cocky smirk on his face. "Your after noon tea is ready, as is your dessert." The chair he spoke to spun around, and none other then Ceil Phantomhive was sitting in the chair. "Good." The child spoke with a monotone voice, unlike a normal child of his age. He sat up straight, allowing his butler to fix his tea and the napkin around his neck. Vivid blue eyes wandered over the older male's body, taking in the lovely sight of the man. "Sebastian." Ceil said in a somewhat quiet voice. The older man looked up, only to have his lips claimed by the younger. Ceil blushed some and pulled away. "Don't ever leave my side." He demanded. Sebastian smiled. "Yes. My lord." The taller dark haired man left the room, allowing his master to eat in silence.

Grell sat perched on a coffin, a beaker of a strange looking tea rested in his hands. He watched a silver haired male walk back and forth, doing his work as needed. "Undertaker." The silver haired male turned around, a smile on his face. "Yesss~?" came the chilling voice of who was known as the Undertaker. He spun around and clasped his bony hands on the cheeks of Grell. A rosy pink blush raised to his cheeks as the undertaker got god awful close to him. "Um….never mind." As quickly as he had gotten close to him, the undertaker was away from him. "Aw." The male's grin faded, replaced with a small frown. "I'm sorry." Grell sighed, sipping the strange concoction of tea from the beaker. It was slightly bitter, with a tweak of sweetness to it. He placed it back down on his lap. Looking back up to the older shinigami he smiled. "Undertaker-san. Come here." He cooed as he stood, placing the beaker down on the coffin on which he had sat. Golden eyes turned their attention back to the younger male, his grin returning even brighter then before. "Yes 'Grelly-bean'?" The undertaker joked as he strolled back up to Grell. He placed his hands lightly on each of Grell's cheeks, staring down into his emerald eyes. They were indeed a shocking green. A beautiful contrast to his ruby red hair and pale peach skin. Undertaker took the liberty of claiming Grell's lips in his own, keeping the kiss long enough before pulling away. Grell's cheeks were flushed a bright rosy pink. His eyes wavered, a little bewildered by the kiss. The undertaker grinned, looking down at his fellow shinigami. He released the younger, running his long nails over his jaw line. "You want more….yes?" He chuckled, raising a finger to his lips. Grell gave a small nod. He knew the rolls. Play the innocent part and get in bed. That's how things were before, that how things were now. It was indeed nothing new. He stood there, face turned down and eyes closed as the silver haired death god stripped him of his clothing, leaving him vulnerable. Claws lightly traced the form of the redhead, causing him to shiver with pleasure.

Their lips needed no introduction as the undertaker carried Grell away to a back room and laid him down on the bed, which was just a well furnished coffin. The undertaker stripped bare of clothing, leaving his hat on for some…unknown reason. He hovered over the other's smaller form, watching him under his silver bangs. 'How beautiful.' the undertaker thought, leaning down to claim his prey's lips once more. A long bony hand reached down, gently raising Grell's legs up to rest around his hips. With a soft drawn-out moan from his prey, Undertaker pressed inside Grell's entrance with a grin. Fingers and kisses traced the redhead's supple flesh, making their way to his neck and chest. Any small movement caused a well earned moan from the death god. He was so easy to please. With a soft chuckle the mortician sped up his thrusts; Grell's arms reaching around Undertaker's neck as he balanced himself and helped rock into the older male's aching member. He was in pure bliss, no less then that. Grell let slip several whimperish moans, which made the older shinigami just giggle with pleasure. He found it creepy, Grell did, that even during a passionate moment the undertaker could still laugh under what seemed to be moans. But he didn't care. He enjoyed the attention, if it was from anyone he could stand it. A sick reality maybe? Who honestly cared.

"U-undertaker…." Grell whined, his muscles tightening around the undertaker's length as he came onto his belly and chest. With the last few chuckles, snickers and moans the silver shinigami let his seed loose inside his prey. He stared down at the creature before him, his hair a messy river of bloody red, emerald eyes shut from the world. 'Such an elegant thing.' He thought as he laid a hand on Grell's cheek, grinning like a mad man. "At least you knew who you're in bed with this time." Came that mocking voice once more. Grell's eyes cracked open. Several times before, without thinking he had called Sebastian's name while with Undertaker. Things…were awkward after that by far. He smiled. "I'm…getting better." He joked as he closed his eyes once more while their lips met for what may have been the last time.

Tightening his bow around his neck and starting to fix his hair grell sat at the broken piece of mirror while Undertaker watched from sitting on his coffin. His arms were crossed over his chest; his smile was gone and replaced with a frown. "I normally don't regret things my little Grelly-bean. But you are in a relationship. Maybe we should stop doing these things." Grell paused while he brushed his hair, his eyes shifting to the ground. "Maybe…maybe so." He sighed. Now his own regret set in. He didn't LOVE the undertaker. Yes, he liked him. Maybe a bit more then like, but he knew the other didn't think that way from what he knew and could tell. And he did honestly love Sebastian. There was no getting around it. Why he felt the need to do things with other men was for reasons even unknown to him. He couldn't control himself. Never was it love, but maybe lust or just the need for attention. Whatever it was he wasn't too happy with himself. Grell resumed brushing his hair, trying not to feel the eyes on his back. "I'm sorry for pushing you for sex and stuff. You know I can't help myself some times." He turned around after adjusting his glasses. "Friends with benefits I guess." He chuckled. Undertaker wasn't laughing. Grell sighed and stood, walking over to the silver haired male and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll try to not let myself go that far." He promised before leaving the shop, both content and a little hurt at the same time.


	2. That butler

Ceil let out a soft moan, eyes shut tight and hands clutching the sheets below him. He kept his forehead against the pillow as Sebastian rocked into him. The demon's eyes were down on his young master with an almost unhappy gaze. With a last moan ceil let himself go onto the sheets. Rolling his eyes Sebastian pulled out quietly after coming. He made sure his master was asleep before cleaning up and leaving. He almost despised how his master loved to steal his attention from his work. It was almost annoying to the demon. He growled softly, hearing the doorbell toll and beckon him to answer.

Opening the door he frowned. Crimson eyes fell upon the one person he didn't want to see. Grell. "Yes? Is there something you need?" Grell just smiled sheepishly before strolling in. "Not really. Just wanted to say hello." He smiled. "The brat asleep?" Sebastian nodded. "Thankfully, yes." He huffed as he closed the door. Sebastian stood, watching Grell look around in amazement (like he hadn't seen the mansion before) and turn back to the demon. Grell's eyes rested on his beloved, taking in the view. He was a handsome demon indeed, even if it was just a temporary form. But that didn't matter to Grell. He was indeed in love with the one person that William despised and undertaker laughed at. But that wasn't the redhead's problem. No matter what he would love the demon till his very soul faded out of existence. Grell looked down at the floor, almost shy. He had done something unforgiveable, he thought. How would Sebastian take it he wondered. Pushing all thoughts aside he leapt at his lover, latching his arms around the other's neck. "Sebast-chan~" He cooed, nuzzling up to the demon as though nothing was wrong. Sebastian stared down at the death god with a somewhat irritated gaze. He was indeed irritated of this male's actions of love towards him. What was with this feeling of love that sickened him to the very core? Whatever it was he hated it. "Grell. May I ask you to leave?" Sebastian retorted with a soft growl in his voice. Grell sighed and let go, upset by his lover's request. "But…Sebastian. What's the matter? Did I do something?" He whined. This wasn't like Sebby.

Normally he would be swept off his feet and carried off to Seb's quarters for some sort of romancing. But maybe this was different. Maybe he knew!? Grell ducked down some, waiting for an impact over the head or the stomach or a foot to the face. But no such attack came. "Grell. Please leave. I'm not in the mood tonight." Sebastian opened the door and sighed heavily. "Come by tomorrow. But not tonight." Grell left unwillingly. His eyes were kept low, not wanting them to make contact with those lovely crimson eyes of Sebastian. And when the door was silently shut Grell began to cry.


	3. Revenge

It was chilly outside; snow had yet to fall on the streets of London. People rushed in and out of buildings and homes, trying to keep warm while outside. Somewhere far away the bell tolled for 4 o'clock. The river Thames had already frozen over, a think layer of ice covering the depths of the water below. Here and there conversations and calls were heard down in the ally ways, down to where Grell sat huddled up. His green eyes were locked to the ground. He had been sitting there for the past day or so, not bothered by anyone, not sleeping or eating; just sitting and thinking. Where tears once streamed were now frozen streaks of salt-laden tears and rosy red cheeks. Maybe…maybe Sebastian didn't love him. Maybe everything he was and did for him was all a lie. It was too much. It hurt, cutting deep into his bones and heart and soul, leaving small clips of hope burning wildly inside him. To dwell on such things was unlike the redhead. Normally things wouldn't matter to him weather or not someone liked him or hated him. But when it came to his Sebby, every little snippet and detail mattered. He had become a perfectionist for the one he loved. He would give anything to see that demon smile, or at least a tiny one. But, lately the demon hadn't been himself. Grell couldn't help but think it was his doing that made the other that way. It ate him up inside, to where he would go mad except for the fact that his life depended on him keeping his head straight. But thoughts lurked in his mind, reeking of death and decay.

With a heavy sigh the shinigami turned to look next to him. A neatly decorated chainsaw fuzzed into view. Reaching out with a black gloved hand his fingers lightly caressed the cool steal. His fingers wrapped around it's handle, almost warm to his frozen touch. Grell pushed himself against the wall, bracing his nearly frozen body as he stood. They had gotten to him. Those wicked thoughts had gotten to him at last. Pinched peach lips curled back into a devious smile, baring sharpened teeth that could gnash through anything. Golden green eyes flashed as he turned in the direction out of the alleyway. With a soft crackling noise his body began to move slowly but surely. His muscles began to warm as he made his way through town, his modified death scythe dangling from his fingers.

His eyes were locked on the towering mansion where his beloved and that brat dwelled. The redhead's heels tapped lightly on the cobble-stone path as he made his way to the child's fate. Oh how his mind ached to see that child cry and beg for mercy, while his beloved watched helplessly on, secretly encouraging the actions. He would laugh as the chainsaw tore at his ribs, slicing and gnashing at his muscles and veins and bone. His eyes would dance over his Cinematic Record, daring to give him a reason why the child should live. He would find none and send the child to hell, letting him burn forever. But no. This could only be a fantasy. But Grell was determined to at least chop off an arm or leg or two. Alas, if Sebastian got in the way he could have to cut him down as well. But that would only be fore a moment. He could stitch him back together and have him heal, and then they could be alone together at last. No one to get in his way, no child to tear him away from his lover who he rightly deserved or to toss him out and make him feel this hatred which he so deeply despised. This would be the end, the end of everything.

With a roar of the chainsaw the handles came off their hinges, rattling to the floor as the doors swung open. "Where is that child!?" Grell yelled above the roars and hisses of his scythe. Wood cracked under the blades as he tromped up the stairs to where he knew the young master would be. But before he even got close, the butler clad in black stood before him. "Grell-chan. What do you think you're doing?" The demon asked in his cold usual tone. Grell revved his chainsaw once more. "I'm going to kill that little brat one way or another. He's always trying to take you away from me!" Grell cried, tears forming in his eyes. "Grell. Please. This isn't what we need right now." Sebastian sighed, looking over the distressed shinigami. Grell bit back his tears, rushing ahead and slashing at Sebastian, who jumped back without a second thought. Sebastian landed with a soft tap, while Grell stood racked with tears. "Please. Stop swinging that thing around. You might damage more then is needed." And again came the ringing of Sebastian's voice in the redhead's ears. This drove the shinigami mad. "How…could he take you away from me?!" Grell yelled over his scythe's dying roar. "How could you…he…what does he have that I don't? HU?!" Sebastian's eyebrows rose. With a soft sigh Sebastian placed his fingertips on his forehead. His arms were crossed now and his eyes were on the younger male before him. "If he asks for it I must follow his orders. It's part of the contract." He huffed, slightly disappointed with Grell's actions. Tears started to stream down the shinigami's already reddened cheeks. It wasn't Sebastian who he was frustrated with, more of himself. He…had cheated on his beloved and couldn't own up to the fact. With a tug on a string the chainsaw revved up once more. "Unless you want to die…" Grell managed to choke out. "Let me kill him. You can have his soul, his blood. But I want him dead!" Grell cried before charging once more at the demon, swinging his scythe and letting it rip though everything that got near. He was in slaughter mode. A soft chuckle began to slip from his lips as he sliced down paintings and tables and anything alike. He was enjoying himself more and more as the thought as killing that shrimp drove him, egged him on. "Run Sebby Run! Run to that bastard of a master, protect him. Because I'm going to kill him one way or another!" He yelled, once cutting a tiny slit in the demon's arm. The sight of blood excited him more, making his anger more free. Not only did he want the destruction of that child, he wanted the destruction of his own mistakes gone from existence. He hated himself, which drove him mad with fury. There was no way this was going to end well, not for the brat at least.

Ceil sat up in his chair, hearing all the commotion he stood. With a small irritated grunt he opened his door. Dashing past was Sebastian, and not too far behind was Grell. Ceil blinked, watching the two go down the hall, Grell laughing like a maniac and Sebastian trying to talk some sense in him which was clearly not working. The child blinked, somewhat confused by the situation and a little annoyed.

Green eyes turned, seeing the child in the doorway a ways behind him Grell skidded to a stop, turning on his heel and running the other way. This was his chance. He could kill the child and- His thoughts were caught off guard. With a swing of his wrist his scythe was caught snug into the doorframe. But where….where was the kid. Only a few feet away was that beautiful butler and that stupid brat of a child. "Grell. Please refrain from touching the young master with that toy of yours. It's quite troublesome." With that Sebastian proceeded to walk away, carrying Ceil along with him without another word. Shocked and a little disappointed Grell dislodged his blades from the doorframe, stepping back to examine his work. The walls were covered in gashes; paintings were sliced in half, and tables lay in pieces on the floor. His breaths were shaky and a little off. Emerald orbs lingered where Sebastian once stood. Grell sighed softly. He was really losing is mind. Why had he reacted so? Even he had no idea. And why did he feel bad about this? With one last sigh, he made his way back to the library, chainsaw dragging against the carpet.


	4. Punishment Alt 1

Back at the library, William was organizing his desk. Grell was causing more trouble around London that he knew. Golden eyes wandered over his desk. "Sutcliffe….If I could I would fire you." He hissed under his breath. He readjusted his glasses before turning away from his desk. With a sigh he stared at the door, which who else would come busting in other then Grell himself. "WILLIAM!" Grell cried, tackle hugging his superior abruptly. Will's lips tugged to a frown as he attempted to pry the crying redhead off of his chest. "Grell….Sutcliffe. Get off of me!" and with a final push Grell was slammed against the wall. The younger shinigami coughed a bit, the wind knocked out of him. Dulled green eyes glanced up to Will, both upset and pleased to see the dark haired male before them.

"What is the problem now?" William asked, almost knowing the answer. It had to be that demon, Sebastian. With a whining voice Grell spoke. "H-he…he doesn't…l-love me." William rolled his eyes and walked over to the redhead, placing a foot on his forehead and giving it a rough nudge against the wall. "He never did. Besides. You know I hate it when you speak about him." A soft whimper was the younger's only retort. He was hurt and tired; more hurt over all. Removing his foot from Grell's forehead and knelt down to examine the feminine youth's face. His eyes were reddish and watery, his cheeks flushed with pink and still slightly moist from his tears. A pathetic sight indeed. William released Grell's chin from his hand and stood back up, just watching him. With a shaky breath feminine shinigami stood, bracing himself against the wall. "I'm sorry…for bothering you." He whispered as he rubbed away his tears. The redhead began to walk from the room, but was stopped by a hand firmly gripping his arm. "No Sutcliffe. You're not going anywhere." said William with a wicked smile.

The younger shinigami sat perched on Will's desk. His legs were crossed modestly, trying to hide his clear arousal that was exposed. All that covered him was his thin white dress shirt. His cheeks were flushed a deep red with embarrassment. Emerald eyes shimmered as they gazed down at his lap. Will stood watching the younger with slight lust. A smirk played on his lips as he reached out to touch Grell's pinkish cheek. Without second thought he struck the younger, knocking him back some. His smirk twisted to a sadistic smile, golden eyes glazing over Grell. He leaned over Grell, a hand firmly placed around the redhead's neck. The grip tightened. Small feminine hands reached up to wrap lightly around the older male's wrist. "W-William…. P-please…" He whined, feeling the grip tighten more. "You're nothing more then a mere pet. A toy for me to use then toss away when bored." Will hissed between clenched teeth.

He released his hand, only to move it down to the younger's thigh, pulling them apart to expose him. His lips curled in disgust. "You're disgusting, being aroused by something as such." The dark haired male flicked Grell's arousal, causing him to yelp softly. William pulled him down onto the floor on his knees. Ruby red locks flowed down his back and over his chest, eyes down on the ground. His body shook softly. Golden eyes narrowed as William slowly undid his belt, tossing it aside and undoing his pants. Grell's eyes widened, finally understanding what Will's real motive was. Will slipped off his gloves and tossed them aside. Soon his fingers were entangled in Grell's messy red hair. Grell's cheek was pushed against Will's flaccid length, the older glaring down with some disgust. "Go on. Do what you know I want." He hissed as he pulled his fingers from their ruby cocoons. Grell's slender hands reached up, one grasping the soft member. His cheeks raised a deeper shade of blush as he started to pump slowly. He did his best to avoid eye contact with his superior. And after a moment the soft had started to stiffen. The redhead opened his mouth, his cheek still a bit sore from the strike placed upon it by his superior. He gently pulled in the hardened member, suckling softly on the head. William refused to show his pleasure; instead he placed a firm hand on the back of Grell's head and pushing him down onto his arousal. The redheaded shinigami gave a sharp whine, silenced by Will inside his mouth. He smiled slightly to show his obedience. He started to bob against the member, taking it in as deep as he could without triggering his gag reflex. William finally let a moan slip past his lips. He could feel himself coming closer to climax he pushed Grell back away. He simply pointed to his desk, commanding the younger onto it. Grell sat with his legs spread, exposing his aching member. "William-san…." He whispered. The dark haired male stepped closer, positioning himself before the smaller shinigami's entrance.

Without a word he pressed in with a swift movement he was in all the way. Grell let out a sharp moan, nails clawing into the edge of the desk. William closed his eyes as he began to pound into the younger without much of a warning or too much of a rhythm. The younger curled his toes, feeling himself being drawn closer to climax. William could feel Grell's muscles starting to tighten around him. With a smirk he started to pump on Grell's length. "Are…you going to cum?" William panted softly. Grell nodded, small pants and moans seeping between his lips. With a lick of his lips he pressed his thumb against the head of Grell's length. With a jerk of his hips Grell whined. Will was preventing him from his climax. The pressure kept building inside him, causing him to moan more. William chuckled softly, releasing Grell's length. With a few more thrusts and the pressure building more Grell let go of his seed, letting it spill onto his chest and belly. His muscles tightened around Will's length, pulling him into a climax. Grell lied there, panting heavily. William pulled out, snagging a tissue to clean himself off before adjusting himself back in his outfit. "Clean up before leaving my office. You're the one who made the mess." William scoffed as he slipped his belt back through its loops. He turned and opened to door to the library, leaving the redhead alone to clean up and risk further embarrassment from anyone who would enter the room.


	5. Someone to love

_Sorry I don't and haven't said anything yet! :O I'm Akkikumori, but go by Akki. I don't own anyone but my own character, and the mind that forces me to work on this story. XD So yeah. Thanks for putting up with my crap I am happy to have people read this junk. =w=_

Storming through the halls of the library, Akkikumori was busting down the doors. She was furious. Gleaming red eyes were locked straight ahead. A little bee had told her -choughknoxcough- that someone was a little down. She kicked open the door; the main entrance to the library now open to her. Resting his head on one of the desks was none other then Grell, her "father". She smoothed out her cloak and strolled up to him. "Hey sweetie." She cooed as she took the seat next to him. The older shinigami lifted his head, emerald eyes reddened and watery. "Oh…Hi Akki. What are you doing here? You're not normally in this division." He asked. The female reached out to stroke his hair, letting the silky strands slide through her fingers. "Someone said you were upset. Tell me what the matter is darlin." Her eyes were locked on her father as she moved her hand to rub his back gently. He shifted his gaze to the desk, not wanting to make eye contact with the female shinigami any longer. Grell, indeed, wasn't in the greatest mood. William had used him, Sebastian didn't love him. Nothing was turning out how things planned. His mouth hung ajar for a moment before he spilt his guts to this girl he had, after some time, learned to trust.

Her eyes grew wider with each new problem that had risen. Her lips curled back in a snarl, exposing sharpened teeth. She pushed herself up, knocking over the chair in which she had been sitting. Grell nearly jumped, noticing Akkikumori's definite rage. "Oh hell no. That ain't right sweetness. No one should treat someone like you that way. I should know. I've been through all of that, and it hurts like hell." She pounded her fists on the table, causing a few glances their way. Her eyes shot around the room at the other shinigami's that had turned their way. "THE HELL YALL LOOKIN AT?" She barked, turning them away almost instantly. Crimson eyes glanced back down to Grell, definitely softer then they once were. She knelt down, nuzzling up to him. "I'm sorry darlin. If I could I would do anything to help you. But I've been busy with things, and my own relationships with a demon of my own." She chuckled softly. Grell nodded, folding his arms and resting his forehead on them. Akki shook her head, ebony black hair flipping back behind her shoulders. She pushed up the similarly fashioned glasses (to those of Grell's) up against her nose and stared down at him. She hated to see him this way, which was clear. She sat down once more after putting the chair right-side up. Her leg was crossed one over the other and he foot was tapping gently on the table before them. She leaned against him, here crimson eyes shutting for a moment. "Darlin I'm real sorry. I wish there was somethin more I could do for ya." She sighed and nuzzled against him. "Feel better soon ok? I'll be here till you do." Grell let out a long and low sigh, sitting up and glancing down to her.

"Why do you bother being so nice to me? Why don't you use me like everyone else?" the feminine shinigami's voice was still shaky from his tears and recent sobbing. With a soft huff Akki's crimson eyes opened once more and shifted up to her fatherly figure. "It's because we're more alike than we should be. And when you hurt I do. I hate it." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "And cause I know what you're going through, I want to try and help you as best as I can." She turned to him with a bright smile, trying to bring up his spirits even a little. Grell's lips were lightly tugged on by a smile. "I suppose you're right." Without warning he was latched onto her in a hug, his face buried into the nape of her neck. He was crying again, but a more-or-less happy crying then a sorrowful one. She chuckled softly and stroked his blood-colored hair. They stayed that way for some time. Though clearly not family, Grell could say he loved this girl like a daughter, and she loved him like a father.


End file.
